


Tactical Uniform

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates the new helicarrier, but likes the SHIELD uniforms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> beta by exfatalist

Clint hates the the new helicarrier. There’s no easy transport to it, for one; which, granted, is the whole point of a helicarrier, but it makes it hard for him to pay random visits to the higher ups. Taking a quinjet is basically announcing ‘Avenger On Board’ and it won’t take long for the junior agents to figure out who it is (and while a part of him enjoys the attention, there’s another part that doesn’t).  He still hasn’t quite figured out how Natasha comes and goes without anyone seeming to realize it, but that’s Natasha and part of what makes her a super-spy.  
  
What’s worse than the logistics of even getting there is the relocation of Phil Coulson from the ground-based HQ (and working with the Avengers) to the helicarrier (to work with the kiddies). Considering Phil is a workaholic and Clint’s schedule is strange, they barely see one another now.  Which wouldn't be so bad if Coulson was still just his handler, but after years of working together they developed an actual relationship. One that appears to be going nowhere lately.  
  
So, when Bruce and Cap have a meeting aboard the helicarrier, Clint decides to tag along. Clint’s not sure what their meeting is about and he really doesn’t care. It provides him a convenient excuse for his real objective: find and try to annoy Coulson.  
  
It takes Clint a while to find his target and he watches as the man actually questions Fury’s latest addition to the kiddie squad.  He drops behind the other man from the ceiling, where he was perched watching the scene play out, and falls into step with Coulson.  
  
“Barton,” Coulson says, without even glancing over his shoulder.  
  
“I can’t believe you actually questioned Fury to his face,” Clint says in lieu of an actual greeting.  
  
“The Bugle ...” Coulson replies.  
  
“The Bugle is horrible,” Clint cuts in, rolling his eyes at Coulson’s rather defined back. That’s not a suit. That’s a SHIELD tactical uniform ...  
  
“The Bugle has its merits ...” Coulson starts to argue. He may even continue to argue, but Clint stops paying attention and pulls the agent into a nearby alcove.  
  
“I thought you swore you were never wearing one of these,” Clint says, unable to resist touching. He’ll swear it's due to the uniform, but really he’s always had a problem keeping his hands to himself where Phil is concerned.  
  
“I did,” Phil replies, using a gentler tone than before, “Its just been hectic.”  When Clint manages to tear his eyes away to look up at him, the other man’s eyes have softened and is giving Clint a small smile.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Clint says, smirking slightly. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Phil murmurs. He reaches out to cup Clint’s cheek and Clint can’t quite resist leaning into his hand. “Training the new team is ... difficult.”  
  
“And when you manage to get away, the world needs saving,” Clint agrees with a soft sigh.  
  
“Nothing has changed, Clint,” Phil whispers, pulling Clint closer and -- to Clint’s surprise -- brushing his lips over Clint’s own. Clint makes a startled noise, because this is SHIELD and Phil never does things like this at work. (Well. Except that time when he’d been holed up in this office working and Clint had slipped in, locked the door, and demanded his attention. Or that other time after a mission where Clint had been knocked unconscious and Phil got to his knees in his  suit. ) Clint makes a noise and Phil takes ruthless advantage of it, licking into Clint’s mouth, pulling Clint even further in until he feels an echoing hardness pressed against him.  
  
Clint pulls back, because this uniform is skin tight and, no, It doesn’t hide a thing.  “I think someone has missed me.”  
  
“Of course I have,” Phil replies, stroking a thumb over Clint’s cheek. “Did you think I didn’t?”  
  
Clint glances away and Phil knows that maneuver. Clint uses it when he doesn’t want to admit to something.  He strokes Clint’s cheek again, “Clint."  
  
The chirp of a radio interrupts him and Phil frowns, reaching for it.  “Coulson here.”  
  
Clint glances back at him before stepping back and giving the other man room to be Agent Coulson.  He hates how Phil tenses up from the relaxed position as he listens to whoever is on the comm. Clint doesn’t pay attention, only gets the gist of it: something has come up, again, and only Agent Coulson can has the ability to handle it.  
  
“We’ll have to continue this conversation later,” Phil says, when he turns the comm off.  
  
“Yeah ...” Clint agrees. The only problem is that later never seems to come anymore.  
  
“Clint,” Phil repeats firmly. He reaches up to hook a finger under Clint's chin, raising it until Clint meets his eyes.  “When it comes to us, nothing has changed. Understood?”  
  
“Sure,” Clint says, feigning casual. “I should go see if Cap and Bruce are done with their meeting, anyway.”  
  
“Or you could go wait for me to finish up in my quarters,” Phil offers. He leans in to whisper into Clint’s ear, “I'll need you to help me get out of this thing.”  
  
“I could do that,” Clint says, reaching out to briefly touch the small of Phil’s back.  
  
“Good. Now I expect you’ll want to watch me walk away, so I’ll leave first,” Phil murmurs, before stepping back. "Stay out of trouble, Barton,” Coulson says, before turning and walking away.   
  
Clint stays where he is and lets his eyes run over the backside of the tactical uniform as Coulson walks away.  He smiles and goes to find a database terminal, so that he can hack the system to figure out where Phil’s quarters actually are on the damn helicarrier.


End file.
